Among conventional flat panel displays, an organic light-emitting display (OLED), as an active light-emitting display, has gradually become the mainstream of the display field due to advantages of low power consumption, high color saturation, and wide viewing angle, etc. To realize display functions of the OLED display, a light-emitting control signal may generally need to be inputted into a display area of the OLED display to facilitate display of images. However, to meet the display requirement for the OLED display to adapt to different brightness, the pulse width of the light-emitting control signal may need to be adjusted. Thus, how to make the light-emitting control signal generation circuit to output a pulse signal with an adjustable pulse width, so as to satisfy different brightness display requirements, has become an urgent technical problem to be solved. The disclosed device structures and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.